creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fizz on my Jayce
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:BrianBerta/Top 10 Most Terrifying Non-Horror Movies page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 02:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: It seems like a pointless edit to change a contraction to two words (or vice versa). It's all a matter of the author's style of writing and unless it directly weakens the story (overuse/redundancy/etc.), why change it? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:02, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :That seems like a pointless argument since contractions are used in a number of stories (and in dialogue) and really have very little bearing on the overall quality of a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to offend, but read some novels. Contractions are acceptable throughout literature, saying they are lazy makes absolutely no sense. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:11, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::"And, I do read novels, and yes they have contractions. Just shows how far people have derailed from acceptable writing. "If it's in a novel, then it's okay!!"" You can be overly formal, just like you can use too much prose. There are a lot of styles of writing and it seems foolish to demand users follow only one style (especially one that has supporters and detractors on both sides) Let's chalk this up to a difference of opinions. If you make another edit that bears no purpose, I will revert it as it counts as pointsgaming, and if you keep doing it, you will be given a short ban for inflating your edit count and pointlessly altering another user's story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:18, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your support/opposition of contractions has no bearing on an author's story they wrote it that way for a reason. Changing an author's writing (when not correcting an error) is a serious deal. It would be like changing spelling from British to American methods, because it's "acceptable writing". It only causes issues on the wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:25, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Same. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, September 11, 2015 (UTC) "Well sorry I make no sense to you, but in Literature classes they teach you not to use contractions due to the fact that is isn't considered to be formal and appropriate." Either you weren't paying attention in literature class or you misinterpreted "contractions aren't considered formal" as "contractions are not allowed at all." Also, who said creepypastas (or stories in general) have to be written formally? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review When adding the marked for review category, please use this template: , with the reason being why it should be reviewed. And please add the categories to the bottom of the page in between brackets, like this: . SoPretentious 01:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) You're a judge You clinched the number 6 spot as a judge. At first 5 seemed like the right number, but the more eyes the better, and you seem to have a lot of passion about this story, so you're an obvious good choice. If everything passes to voting, the contest should kick off in October. Thanks for volunteering, Banningk1979 (talk) 17:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Judging Stuff Hi Fizz, As part of the team, we should have a form of communication. Email would be easier. Mine is this: ant.marakis1996@gmail.com Send me an email so I can have yours. I will let the others know too and when I have all the judges' emails, I will send them to everyone on the team. That way you won't have to expose your email (mine is a temp one). Also, Underscorre will be posting the main contest blog. He has already written a draft. Check out his message on my talk page. Your input will certainly be appreciated. MrDupin (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Contest - It Begins! Hey ! This is just to let you know that the Jeff the Killer rewrite contest has begun! Please message , who is taking on the role of head judge, so he can figure out some way of establishing off-site communication about this. Thanks so much for your help in judging this, it's really helpful. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:36, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Communication I'm collecting the emails of the team. You can send me yours in this address: ant.marakis1996@gmail.com When I have all the emails, I'll share them with the rest of the team. MrDupin (talk) 21:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent Hey Fizz, I just sent you the details of the other judges. Tell me if I messed anything up. MrDupin (talk) 12:22, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Judging position Hey Jayce, Just wanted to take a quick moment to let you know that you have unfortunately been removed from the judging panel on the Jeff Re-Write contest. This decision came after much discussion between the admins and staff. Trust me, it was not an easy call to make. The end results came down to your experience and time with this Wiki, as well as a few of your initial interactions with other members here. The fact that you voted against the contest, stating that Jeff cannot be re-written, also was taken into consideration. I take full responsibility for this, and I am very sorry for any discomfort or confusion that this may cause. I initially added you to the list of judges based on the fact that you took the initiative to raise your hand and offer to help. I still appreciate that, and certainly hope that you'll remain a part of this community and join in assisting in future projects. At this time though, it was just thought best that you not participate in judging this one. In the end, I should have checked with the other staff before adding you, and for that, I am very sorry. The good news is, you'll now be eligible, should you choose, to submit an entry into the contest. Please feel free to reach out to me or any other admins should you have any questions or concerns about this decision. Again, thank you for offering, and please believe me that this choice was not based on any personal issues, but was simply an administrative move. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for understanding I appereciate your understanding on this matter. It wasn't an easy choice to make. Again, thank you, and best of luck with your entry! Banningk1979 (talk) 00:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC) A little Feedback Hey Jayce, I was wondering if you could take a look at a 300 word count story. I am thinking about using it for the contest and would like to get some feedback on how if feels. It is in WW at the moment and is titled Bedtime for my Daughter. If you could find a few minutes to read it over that would be very helpful. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC)